


SnoopiBoy00

by Givewinwinlines



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, a lot of it, camboy jungwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givewinwinlines/pseuds/Givewinwinlines
Summary: It was just an ordinary day for Lucas when he suddenly encountered the mystery boy he has been lusting over forever, his life taking a sharp turn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! :D this is my second fic here and I'm hoping you guys would enjoy this story.  
> Look forward to future updates

  
His fingers went shaking as he felt the heat splurge upon him, staring at the small screen, the beautiful boy staring back at him.

It was already a routine, to come back from lectures and pull out his phone, easing into a daily stream.

If he thought about it more it would be easy to describe as nothing but well, creepy, but he could honestly care less as he found the boy so damn beautiful.  
The way his golden blonde hair would stick to his forehead with damp sweat, how he sat there on the bed, pumping himself with sweet little moans that never failed to send shivers down Lucas’ groin.

“Goodbye everyone, I hope you had fun,” he said shyly, fumbling with his snoopy face mask, which Lucas found so adorable. Sometimes he wondered who was hiding under that mask.

-

The morning light crept through the windows and Lucas rushed into the shower, turning the tap on and letting the cold water hit his skin.

If it wasn’t for his aching tiredness and growing fatigue from nights of studying he would probably plump for a second go, just the hint of a thought about him making his libido go wild.

Eventually, he turned off the tap and got dressed, running a comb through his hair and rushing outside, almost forgetting to take his bag.

The ride on the subway went shorter than usual and as Lucas reached the huge building the chill air hit his face, making his eyes slightly teary. Goddamn he hated wind.

He walked across the endless green grass and mellow hills, decorated with huge artificial sculptures and finally went through the glass doors, the feeling of stress thick in the air. Nothing new.

After a few sharp turns and a couple dozen badly tempted students, he reached the cafeteria standing in line for what seemed like hours until he was finally one person away from ordering.

With a glance at the brightly lit counter, he found himself staring.  
The cap on his head almost completely hid his hair, but occasional golden strands would poke out; his skin was the bare definition of silky smooth, the lights hitting it in just the right spots.  
And as his gaze went back up he met his eyes, feeling his heart sink to his pants.

“How can I help you?” The seller asked, shooting him a warm smile.

“Uhm I - I want one cappuccino,” is all Lucas managed to mumble, his mouth quite literally open in shock.

“Excuse me sir, are you okay?” He asked with concern, his eyes equivalent to those of a puppy, his small frame huddled across the counter.

“Yes, “ he said and the male came closer, the sweet smell of his fragrance overwhelming Lucas.

“Then I’d be coming right back,” he finally announced, coyly winking and disappearing into the kitchen, leaving Lucas a sweaty mess.

“So here is your order,” it took Lucas a moment of hesitation before he grabbed the cup, his eyes fixed on who he thought might be the guy he might have been getting off to every night.

He pinched his skin, convinced it was all a dream when his eyes laid on a small object behind the maybe-snoopy-guy-and ohgodhehasasnoopymask.

“Hey, are you still ok-“ in a blink of an eye Lucas was already sprinting down the hall, holding the cup of coffee in his hand, noticing that the maybe-snoopy-guy was waving at him. He looked away, his cheeks heated in red and glanced down at his cup, noticing something was written on it.

Call me when you can,  
-Jungwoo.

Paired with the message were scribbled a bunch of hearts and of course, his phone number and Lucas felt his heart flutter, his whole body a heated mess.

-  
The air was warm and sticky as he sat on the small bench, half listening to Ten’s never-ending rant on his new professor and how much he wanted to graduate and leave that hell of a place. The usual.

“Dude, I think you should let go of that obsession you got with that professor. You should just chill out, man. I’m starting to think you’re having a crush...”

Ten turned around to glance at Lucas, the hugest smile ever on his lips, flashing every one of his perfectly flossed picture-white teeth.

“Speaking of crushes,” and as Lucas looked forward he froze, a mess of honey blonde hair and smiling eyes staring at him.

“I don’t have a crush on him! I don’t even know him, we just saw each other for two seconds!” Lucas felt the panic running up his spine and a vicious smirk formed on Ten’s lips, giving Lucas a shove on the arm.

“I was just thinking that cause, well, it’s not like there’s this dude smiling at you like he has been love-struck, but seeing your reaction, I don’t think I’m the one guilty here.” Lucas increased his grip on the sit, trying very hard not to go off at Ten. Sometimes he wondered why he was friends with him, anyway.

“Hey guys,” Lucas looked up to find smiling Jungwoo right above him, the soft sunlight making his face even more angelic then it already was.

“Oh, h-hi,” His nails dug into his skin, cringing at himself as he struggled to form a simple sentence.

“Well, see you around, I guess. Oh wait- didn’t catch your name!” He ended with a coy wink, Lucas already feeling Ten’s stare piercing at his neck.

“It’s Lucas.” He said dryly, trying to regain any sort of pride that was left in him. And just as that he disappeared into the crowd of students, leaving Lucas staring into thin air.

-

Lucas went back to his dorm, throwing his aching body onto the bed, already feeling his eyes fluttering when he suddenly got a notification on his phone.

\- SnoopiBoy00 has started new stream -

He felt the mixture of panic and excitement attack him, carefully opening the app, biting his lip in anticipation as he was encountered with the damned loading symbol and finally the stream opened and the picture of Jungwoo’s half-masked yet beautiful face was scattered all over his screen.

“Hey guys,” his cheeks were a pretty pink as he stared at the camera, Lucas wondering whether Jungwoo knew he was watching.

He sat back against a few fluffy pillows, his eyes glued to the screen, watching every each of his pixilated moves carefully. Jungwoo lowered the camera, revealing he was sitting on his bed with his almost-bare legs crossed, Lucas wanting more than ever to kiss his smooth, pale skin.

“There might be someone I know watching, but don’t worry, he’s a friend of mine.” He suddenly said and Lucas’ heart stopped, clenching his fists to get some sort of grip on himself, biting his lip so hard he thought it might bleed.  
Jungwoo slowly spread his legs across the bed, flashing a soft smile that made Lucas’ heart ache, and well- something else.

“I hope you like it,” he whispered, his delicate voice shooting right towards Lucas’ groin who was running his fingers across the thin fabric of his sweatpants.  
With one swift motion Jungwoo took off the oversized sweater he was wearing, a part of Lucas disappointed as he found the boy so damn cute in it.  
Painfully slowly he took off his shorts, his erection already leaking with precum, Lucas’ no different. Leisurely he started stroking himself, quietly whimpering as he went up and down his length, Lucas sliding his hand under his sweatpants and following along.

“Ah, yes. I wish you were here to fuck me,” he mumbled under heavy breaths and Lucas wondered whether he was talking to the audience or someone specific.  
He increased his speed, the blood rushing through his veins as he stared at Jungwoo’s expression, his head thrown back and his lips slightly parted in pleasure.

“I’m- I’m almost-“ and Lucas felt himself close too, his pace sloppier and sloppier until he finally came with a loud shriek, for once glad his old roommate moved to another building.  
Jungwoo followed, streams of white liquid messily smeared all over his stomach, uncontrollably moaning as he closed his eyes which Lucas found so damn adorable.

“That was nice,” he said, a huge smile on Lucas’ lips, feeling as though the boy was directly talking at him.  
After a few minutes of laying there, trying to process what just happened he found the strength to go shower, cleaning himself up and putting on a new pair of PJs.

-

The two hours of Social Economics class went painfully slow, Lucas’ mind fixed on only one thing. Jungwoo.  
He was sitting in the front row, his posture ridiculously upright and occasionally glanced back, Lucas very sure he met his gaze.

“Listen, everyone,” he was caught off guard by the professor’s loud voice, announcing their new assignment which was supposed to be made in pairs.  
The class went roaring, not noticing when Jungwoo was standing right in front of his desk.

“Hey Lucas,” he said shyly, Lucas’ face turning hot.

“He-hey,” he mumbled, Lucas shooting him a warm smile, suddenly the image of last night playing in front of his eyes and his body so tense he might as well explode but Jungwoo seemed to be unaware, cause he calmly sat next to him, opening his laptop.

“So when are you free?” He said like it was no big deal because it really wasn’t but in Lucas mind, it was a chaos, every possibility of Jungwoo knowing attacking his brain.

“Uhm, how about this weekend?”

“Sure, when?” He leaned forward, steadying himself on the desk with painful closeness and Lucas could scent a hint of cotton candy and something else sweet, staring down at his lap but Jungwoo’s eyes still fixed on him.

“How about 8 pm?” And he instantly regretted it, realizing he has unconsciously suggested Jungwoo’s standard streaming time, a huge smirk forming on his lips and oh yes, he knew.

“I’m a bit busy at that time, how about 9 pm?”

“Isn’t that a bit late?”

“You were the one that suggested 8 pm in the evening,” and at that Lucas went silent, trying to collect his thoughts but Jungwoo suddenly leaning even closer, their arms softly brushing.

“Then I guess I’ll see you, Lucas.” Was all he said before he was overshadowed by a chaos of dragging chairs and loud chatters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter !! :D

The bus was packed with people, Lucas compressed between an impressive amount of sweaty bodies.  
He closed his eyes and put in a pair of earbuds, trying to get lost in the music when all of a sudden he was greeted with a familiar voice.

“Lucas!” Mark, his old classmate said, waving furiously with only his head peaking from the crowd. He started to do what he had to do and well, pushed a bunch of people who didn’t exactly look happy and finally was about half a meter away from Lucas, a relieved smile on his face.

“How are you doing? Didn’t see you for ages!” Lucas gave him an awkward ‘bro’ hug and then moved a bit back, trying to stable himself as the bus took a sharp turn.

“Pretty good, I’m studying in a nearby college. Economics. And you? Still rapping?” Mark laughed, raising his brow before responding with a small ‘not really’.

“Been busy with school, you know how hectic it gets...” Lucas gave him a sympathetic look.

“And you, _Yukhei_? Any girl?” Lucas felt a pinch in chest, realizing he hasn’t come out to any of his old school friends.

“Uhm Mark,” he took a deep breath, Mark staring at him with confusion.  
  
“Yeah?”

“I like... guys,”

“Oh,” There was a small silence before he finally added: “Not that I don’t believe you, but didn’t you like, date half the girl population in our town?” And at that Lucas laughed, so hard he felt he might choke, hints of tears on the corner of his eyes. He wasn’t even sure why he was laughing.

“Well, I guess I like... both.” Up until last year he wasn’t really sure about his sexuality, for what seemed like forever sure he was straight. It started with a stare here and there, a pair of lips and then a brush of arms that made his blood rush to his face. And now he knew why he was laughing.

“Now when we’re confessing, I have to say something too.” Lucas cackled nervously, suddenly growing nervous. Was Mark...

“I... I like... guys... I guess.” He lingered on every word, his forehead damp with sweat as he looked down and Lucas trying his best to conceal the shameless blush that was running up his cheeks.  
It wasn’t serious enough, really, but he could still recall the time Mark was a little too close and how the dim light shone at his face, fighting the urge to kiss him at that very moment. He has tried to suppress that feeling, to excuse it as a result of his raging hormones, wrong place wrong time but deep inside he knew that there was something beyond that.  
  
The abrupt noise of the next station surprised him, realizing it was his one, mark probably realizing that too cause he was swimming his way through the human ocean in front of them, trying to make his way towards the exit.

“Are you going off here too?” Lucas nodded, the doors opening in one pff and finally inhaling the fresh air, letting it invade his lungs.

“I hope to see you again!” Mark said before disappearing from sight, Lucas mumbling a ‘goodbye’.

-

  
The weekend came faster then Lucas imagined, rapidly growing more and more anxious as he sat on his small bed, staring at the front door.  
It was 21:15 and he was pretty sure he heard something, scooting back as though he saw a ghost.  
The sounds became steps and steps became knocks and he stood up, his palms sweaty as he pressed down the knob, greeted with Jungwoo’s smiling eyes, noticing he was panting.

“I’m sorry I’m late, something came up,” he looked down, a shy look on his face and Lucas’ heart skipped a beat, knowing exactly what was the reason.  
He would lie to say he wasn’t curious and didn’t tune in to the stream of his fellow study buddy, the pictures of his naked lean body and erratic breaths huffing against the microphone still fresh in his mind. He couldn’t resist.

“So how do you want to do this?” Lucas’ mind was wondering somewhere else and he had to pinch himself, Jungwoo now staring at him with those puppy eyes.

“Are you... Okay?” And no, he wasn’t okay as he looked up, his gaze fixed on Jungwoo’s beautifully shaped lips, wanting more then ever to press his against them.

“Yes, sorry, was just drifting off.” Jungwoo nodded and took out his laptop, Lucas correspondingly doing the same.

“Distracted, are you?” Jungwoo laughed, his voice betraying his innocent pout.

“Don’t worry, nothing important. Let’s work?” And so they did. Lucas’ eyes were glued to the bright screen, vigorously typing and occasionally just ever so slightly glancing at Jungwoo who was completely focused, his eyebrows shooting down with concentration.  
And one time he stared for too long.

“Is there something on my face,” Jungwoo asked in that soft voice of his, his hand suddenly on Lucas’ thigh making him tense up.

“N-no, sorry.”

“You shouldn’t be,” Jungwoo smirked and he was suddenly closer then ever, Lucas able to smell his sweet scent and then the overwhelming feeling of his lips against his, just as soft as they looked.  
Jungwoo placed his hands on Lucas’ lower back and he clung onto the boy’s neck. He felt him everywhere, his fingers brushing against the skin underneath his shirt, his mouth colliding with his and their tongues crushing and twisting and softly tugging at his hair, earning him a muffled moan, overwhelmed by the fact Jungwoo was there and real and kissing him so beautifully.

Suddenly Jungwoo leaned back, his hand still propped on his back and for once Lucas was able to breathe.  
“That was... Nice,” he giggled and Lucas joined in, a blanket of warmness washing over him.

“So do you still want to study? We gotta finish this after all.” Lucas nodded but really he didn’t, he wanted to pull Jungwoo so bad and have his plump lips against his.  
But he fought the urge, and they studied for what seemed like forever, surprised as he realized how much they got done.

“We’re done! You’re a great study friend, we should do that another time.” The tone in his voice was suggestive and Lucas mumbled a ‘yeah’, trying to cover up his heated face. “We really should.”

Jungwoo reaches for his neck, planting a small kiss on his cheek and pecking his lips, pulling back to look at now completely red Lucas, the unavoidable already done.

“You look cute like this, maybe I should do that more often.” Lucas looked down at his lap with embarrassment, fingers running through his hair, a habit he failed to get rid of.

“Should I go?” Jungwoo asked, Lucas able to hear the smile on his lips.

“No-yes-no I mean I don’t know-“

“Indecisive aren’t we? Maybe we could settle with meeting another time,” Lucas nodded in agreement.

“You got my number, don’t you?” He nodded once again, unable to erase the huge smile that was stuck to his face.

“Then I’ll see you later, Lucas.”

“See you later, Jungwoo.”

It was a matter of seconds when he pulled Jungwoo, a bit too roughly and pressed his lips against his now with desperation as he wanted the taste of Jungwoo’s delightful mouth ever so badly. But it ended as soon as it started and they parted, heavily panting when Jungwoo finally stood up, almost halfway across the room when he softly said: “Good night, Lucas.” Leaving him into the silence of the night.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, hope you like this chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  
Lucas was quite a man of words, but at that very moment he couldn’t help but feel the desperation crawl up his throat, choking him up.

“Lucas, Jungwoo. You’re assigned to the special class.” Lucas swore he saw the smirk creep on his lips, cursing at the universe for damning him like this.  
He stood up, avoiding Jungwoo’s eyes as the professor sent them off into the unknown.

“Is the special class, you know...” they were walking through the silent halls, Lucas’ nervous breathes echoing across the empty space.

“Yeah, the... sex Ed class.”

“I guess we’re fucked,”

“It’s such a bunch of teens, I bet they already know everything.” Jungwoo chuckled, opening the front door that led to a nearby high school.

“Doesn’t that make it worse?” Lucas was cut off when they finally entered the secluded building, surrounded by a row of huge trees.  
He breathed out loudly as they entered, a distanced figure waving at them.

“Are you the Sex Ed volunteers?” An old man with an impressive height, even taller than Lucas who took pride in topping 6 feet, said and Lucas couldn’t help but laugh at the _volunteers_ part.

“I’m sorry, just a bit nervous.” The man gave him a look but then continued to explain to them, handing a box which contained different ‘goods’, mumbling a 'good luck’ before sending them off to a nearby class.  
As he slightly kicked the door he was greeted with what seemed like a million eyes staring at them, noticeable giggles and whispers in the air.

“Hey guys,” Jungwoo mumbled in his soft-spoken way, overshadowed by the endless charters of bored teenagers.

“Hey, guys!” He repeated, louder this time and the class went silent, all looking at Jungwoo who was smiling wildly. Never did Lucas see a person so eager to teach sex ed.

“Do you know what we’re going to learn today?” A bunch of hands raised and Jungwoo inspected the room carefully until his eyes lingered on one person, pointing at the student.

“How to fuck someone?” the whole class started laughing, Lucas wanting more than ever to bury himself.

“You could phrase it like that,” Jungwoo was still smiling ever so sweetly, a hint of discomfort in his eyes.  
He reached for the box and opened it, grabbing a banana and a condom.

“Protection is very important, so make sure to pay attention.” He awkwardly said and ripped the condom open, slowly dragging it across the fruit.  
Lucas tensed up as he stared at Jungwoo’s beautiful hands carefully dragging downwards, imagining them running up and down his length in the same carefulness.

“And there you go,” he laughed so innocently, Lucas forgetting for a second it was the same person which played with himself every night for a thousand of people to see.

“Okay guys, it’s time for anonymous questions. Make sure to move this box forward.” They waited for a few minutes before the box came back to Lucas, pulling out a card which he instantly regretted doing.

“Uhm, the question is-“ he was stuttering like crazy and Jungwoo picked up on it, taking the card from his hand and reading it’s content, his face growing red.

“What was your first time like? Lucas, would you like to start?”

Lucas stared at Jungwoo with panic.

“I- I never,” the class went silent and Lucas wanted to sprint away and never come back.

“Well, my first time wasn’t really special. But it’s different for everyone, so don’t worry. It shouldn’t be perfect anyways, you got a lot of more times ahead if you.”

The rest was a huge blur, occasionally Lucas attempting to answer a question and then going back to hiding at the far corner.  
They ended the class by giving out condoms and finally exited the building, Lucas letting out a long breath which he didn’t notice was holding.

“Lucas are you okay?” Jungwoo asked, stepping a bit closer.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” But he really wasn’t, embarrassed by the fact he just revealed himself as a virgin for a bunch of sixteen-year-olds and well, Jungwoo.

“You can say if you’re not,” he said and suddenly he was even nearer, leaning in to kiss his cheek, making Lucas uncontrollably blush.

“You blush a lot, that’s cute.” Lucas wanted to hide his face but instead locked eyes with Jungwoo, feeling himself relaxing in the boy's comforting eyes.

“It’s just, a bit embarrassing, you know?”

“It really isn’t, Lucas. You’ll do it when you feel ready and find the right person.”

“Thank you, Jungwoo.” he suddenly felt Jungwoo’s arms wrapped around him, immersed in his usual sweet smell.

“Hey Jungwoo, Can I ask you something?” He leaned back a bit to face him, his breaths rapidly growing faster.

“Go ahead.”

“Do you know about, you know...” Jungwoo nodded.

“See, I suspected it the first time we met. But I wasn’t really sure, so I tried testing the waters and after that stream, I was pretty confident you knew.”

Lucas stood there in awe, not knowing what to say until the other continued: “Don’t worry about it! I actually found it as a compliment to have such a handsome guy watch me.” Lucas felt his whole body hot and every each of his nerves dancing in flames, staring at Jungwoo with disbelief.

“Was I too obvious about it?”

“Maybe, but it’s cute.”

After a few minutes of walking, they reached their college, greeted by a few classmates.

“So how did it go?” Ten laughed, giving Lucas a shove on the arm.

“Shut up,” was all he responded with, giving Ten a ‘don’t try me look’, which surprisingly worked cause he left the subject and instead switched back to his annoying professor, Lucas starting to drift off when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“See you soon,” Jungwoo said, Lucas staring at him with confusion until he finally understood. _The stream._

“Don’t worry, your secret is with me.”

 

-

 

 

This time, it was different.

As he stared at the screen with anticipation the time passed painfully slow, endless thoughts running through his mind when finally the familiar notification popped and he opened the stream, his hands furiously shaking.

“Hey,” Jungwoo said in that usual soft-spoken way, and it suddenly felt like the normal Jungwoo speaking to him, that asked what they had for homework and complained about the too-hot weather.

“How has your day been?” Lucas mentally answered, resisting the urge to answer finding it too pathetic.

“Mine has been... interesting. My friend and I had to teach a sex ed class. I know, ironic.” He laughed and Lucas’ heart filled with warmth.  
He seldom looked at the comments, all the more wrote his own but he felt too obligated to do so and typed, not forgetting to add a smiley:

 

    I bet you’d be a great teacher ;)   

 

He wouldn’t lie to say Jungwoo could definitely fit the part, his stern yet collected behavior earlier in the class today proving so.

“Someone said I’d be a great teacher,” Jungwoo burst into hysteric giggles, Lucas smiling so widely it almost hurt.

“Oh, we already got so many people in. I guess I’d get started,” and Lucas was reminded of what he really came here for, staring in fascination as Jungwoo slowly took off his shorts, his slim legs spread wide open and his half-erect cock already leaking with precum.

He suddenly leaned forward, grabbing something off-camera and coming back with a generously sized dildo. Lucas gasped.

“I didn’t use this for a while,” he blushed, spilling lube on his fingers and all over the toy, letting his hands slowly go up and down, Lucas reminded of the class.

“I already prepared before,” he said, his ears a pretty pink and with a small whine he let it sink inside him, his cock already fully erect.  
He slowly went up and down, every sigh and moan shooting right into Lucas’ own erection, freeing it out of his tight pants and steadily started stroking himself. Jungwoo changed his position, now on his knees as he continued to ride the toy, Lucas imagining he was there fucking him, imagining Jungwoo panting and holding onto the sheets as he would thrust into him, fucking him into oblivion.

“Oh, fuck,” Jungwoo whimpered, his small hands playing with the head of his dick and then pumping himself in a staggering speed, his moans growing louder and louder making Lucas already close.

“Lucas-“ he blinked numerous times, considering whether he was dreaming as he suddenly came into his hand, crying as the sensation hit him. He opened his eyes to find Jungwoo laying on the bed, shaking as he was uncontrollably cumming, closing his eyes with his pretty eyelashes fluttering.

“I hope you liked this,” he said, staring at down at his now stained sweater, Lucas’ T-shirt no different.  
The stream went off and Lucas stayed there for a while, panting loudly as he still recovered from his orgasm.

He wanted to see Jungwoo more than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey Lucas, you there?” He blinked in surprise, Ten’s figure hovering above him as he came back to reality.

“Yeah, sorry. Was just drifting off.” Ever since the incident Lucas’ brain seemed to be polluted by Jungwoo. It was as though the boy had intruded every aspect of his life, his mind never failing to get back to him.

“You seemed pretty stressed, sure you don’t want to talk about it?” Lucas nodded in denial, his gaze shifting forward making out a familiar figure in the distance.

“So is that what it’s all about?” Ten asked, pointing forward with at what he was sure was Jungwoo’s direction. There was no denying by this point.

“Yeah,” Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak he was interrupted by Ten’s phone going off, a part of him relieved.

“Hello? Oh hey there, what’s up! 9 o’clock? Sure, yeah I’ll let him know,” he hung up the phone and turned to face Lucas, a huge smirk stuck to his lips.

“One of our classmates, Jaehyun, told me he’s hosting a party. He asked me to invite you,” Lucas hesitatingly agreed, not exactly disliking the idea.

“Awesome! Then I’ll see you there,”

 

 

-

 

 

To say the least, Lucas was In fact- wrong. The switching lights practically blinded him, sure he’d get a seizure by any moment and he stood there awkwardly, doubting whether it really was his old classmates that Jaehyun said he invited (Ten was quite a good liar, an expert he shall say). He recognized a few, sure, there was Jaehyun and Johnny (They shared a few classes) and some other familiar faces but for the majority of the time he stood at the far corner, occasionally smiling at Ten who was grossed in a conversion.

It wasn’t that lucas wasn’t the social type, he liked talking with people and took pride in his quite particular sense of humor, but at that very moment it all felt very awkward. With a shrug he made his way towards the table, a row of unknown alcoholic drinks spread across it and took one, gulping a bit too much in one go and coughing as he felt it sting down his throat.

“You alright there?” He looked up to meet Mark’s eyes who was holding a half empty cup, his voice with a slight laziness to it.

“Me? Yeah. What about you, met some cool people?” Mark nodded a ‘no’ and laughed loudly, moving a bit too close.

“You know I thought about something,” He leaned in a bit as though telling a secret and Lucas noticed the strong smell of beer.

“Oh and what is it?” his breaths were rapidly growing shakier as the younger kept his eyes locked in his, trying to come up with anything to say but instead freezing and gulping another sip from his cup, the world turning blurry around him.

“This,” he mumbled and was suddenly even closer, their faces just inches apart and then Mark’s lips on his, Lucas’ arms instinctively wrapped around the younger’s waist. He kissed him back a bit more roughly, letting their tongues dance around each other, and it was hot and cold and everything he could imagine. But somewhat, something was missing.

“I’m so sorry, I got to go,” he mumbled, breaking the kiss and walking towards Ten, trying to ignore Mark’s boring stare. After a few minutes of mindlessly wondering around he stopped, almost bumping into a wall and sitting in one of the secluded lounges.

“Hey Lucas!” he noticed Jaehyun’s faint figure from a distance, making his way with not-so-straight steps and sitting next to him, his arm wrapped around his shoulder.

“What’s up bro’? Want something to drink?” To say the least he already had enough for tonight, but at the moment all he wanted was to gulp the whole goddamn flask in one go, to not give a shit and let it burn down his throat, and so he did, the world swinging around him.

“Did i day how much I love you, bro?” Jaehyun laughed and bumped his head into the table, probably as equally drunk as he was.

“Do you know where Ten is? That little shit tricked me into coming here.” Jaehyun’s laughs became more hysteric, slight tears running down his cheek as he pointed forward at what Lucas assumed was Ten.

“Beat the shit out of him, for me.”

 

 

 

 

“Ten?” Lucas tapped his shoulder, waiting for Ten to turn around but suddenly realizing the person standing in front of him.

“Oh hey, Lucas. Did I interrupt? I saw you were pretty busy- don’t worry about me.” His voice was colored by the usual cheeriness but his eyes somewhat betrayed it, the usual spark not there.

“I’m so sorry-“

“You got nothing to apologize for,” he placed his hands on Lucas’ shoulders, almost losing his balance and Jungwoo following so, collapsing into the floor beneath them with uncontrolled giggles.

“Are you okay?” He offered his hand and slowly helped him stand up, trying to fight the hints of black at the edge of his vision.

“Do you want to go back to my dorm?” Maybe it was the inviting darkness of the club or the alcohol at the pit of his stomach that made him grab Jungwoo closer who immediately clung onto his neck.

“Sure,” was all he managed to say before their lips crushed together, Jungwoo tasting ever so sweet with a mixture of what seemed like Vodka, Lucas unable to keep his restrain this time and pushed him against the nearest wall, slowly working his way down his neck, leaving small marks there.

“Ah- Lucas,” Jungwoo’s sweet voice shot right to his groin, his hands grasping the boy’s delicate hips, letting his hands rest under the fabric of his shirt.

Jungwoo suddenly leaned in to whisper: “So shall we go?” and so they did, walking towards the exit, not minding the hundreds of stares they earned as they made their way through the club.

 

 

 

Jungwoo’s dorm room was quite a mess, Lucas almost tripping on a shoe as they made their way towards his bunker bed, still managing to kiss Jungwoo in-between small giggles.

“My roommate is off for the weekend,” Jungwoo mumbled, gasping for air, reminding Lucas for how long he has been holding his breath.

“Great,” Lucas pushed him to the bed, making Jungwoo gasp in surprise, Lucas finding it so damn adorable.

“Did I ever tell you how cute you are?”

“Not enough,” Jungwoo responded in that little voice of his, eyes fluttering and lips pouting making Lucas hungrily kiss him, hands by his sides earning him a sense of dominance.

“I want to fuck you, Jungwoo.” For as far as he knew, he wouldn’t be caught dead saying that, confidently locking eyes with Jungwoo, but everything was already too damn surreal and blurry and goddamn does Jungwoo look good beneath him, all needy and cute.

“Ye-yes, But-“ “But what?” Lucas was already making his way down Jungwoo’s neck, nibbling onto his collar bone which he knew always made Jungwoo whimper.

“I want,” Lucas lifted Jungwoo’s shirt, kissing him down his stomach.

“You to,” kissing the crane of his hip bone,

“Fuck me-“ dangerously close to his groin,

“Raw.” And at that Lucas’ hand was already wrapped around the boy’s erection, feeling it through the fabric and watching how he threw his head back and arched his brows in pleasure.

“Wait what?” He suddenly came back to reality, realizing what Jungwoo just said.

“You heard me,” his voice had an edge to it, reminding Lucas of the day they were charge of the class.

“Raw? Are you sure? And what would I do when I’m... done?”

“Come... inside...me.” Jungwoo was struggling to form his sentence and Lucas couldn’t wait any longer, flipping him around and pulling down his boxers, pumping him a few times and then pulling down his own jeans and undergarment.  
As Lucas glanced to his right he spotted a bottle of lube thrown across the floor, grabbing it while trying to stay on the bed and lastly spreading all over his hands and his already wet dick, mixing the precum with a thick coat of lube.

“I don’t need to prepare,” he whispered, reminding Lucas of Jungwoo’s special ‘show’, how he loved getting a way-too-big size of a dildo and how he would push far deep inside of him and moan so sweetly. So without warning he positioned his dick right against Jungwoo’s ass and slowly pushed in, and it was hot and cold and wet and every thrust made Lucas feel on cloud nine, both of their moans echoing across the empty space along with the wet sounds of Lucas mindlessly fucking him into oblivion.

“Deeper-“ and almost instinctively Lucas followed so, probably hitting his prostate because Jungwoo let out a soft cry, mumbling ‘there’ and ‘yes Lucas’ almost religiously.   
With a shriek Lucas came, feeling the hot liquid shoot inside of frantically panting Jungwoo.

“Can you make me come too, Lucas?” Jungwoo turned around to look at Lucas, making sure to drag the name across his tongue and pout so innocently at him, Lucas taking no time to grab Jungwoo’s painfully hard dick, running his finger across the base and then cupping his hand across his length, slowly moving up and down, mesmerized by all the little sounds Jungwoo made when he touched him just in the right place until he came into Lucas’ hand, moaning- no screaming so loudly he was pretty sure a handful of people heard.

 

 

 

“Hey Jungwoo,” he said as they sat across each other, dressed in their old clothes and Jungwoo’s hair still a mess, light blush staining his cheeks.

“Do you want me to join your... show?” Jungwoo raised his brows, laughing with a hazy look in his eyes and once again that damn headache hit him, not wanting to think of the expected hangover to follow.

“Sure,” Jungwoo whispered before the both of them collapsed onto the bed, drunk out of their minds.


	5. Chapter 5

The hard mattress underneath Lucas’ back felt foreign. He slowly opened his eyes, the overwhelming light making him dizzy. But as he looked up he wasn’t met with the usual puzzle of his favorite marvel comics displayed on a long silvery shelf, but instead with a chaotic mess of papers and clothes scattered all over the floor, a mess which even Lucas couldn’t claim to be responsible of.  
He rolled off the bed, his body slammed to the floor and another headache attacking his brain.

Jungwoo was standing there.  
Oh.

“Oh, hey Jungwoo.” He said like it’s the most casual thing ever, like he didn’t notice the lack of shirt Jungwoo wasn’t wearing and the small marks that decorated his neck. Oh he didn’t.

“Good morning, Lucas.” He dragged the word across his tongue, holding onto each word and syllable like it was the important thing ever. Lucas loved that about Jungwoo.

“Don’t we have like, class?” Lucas asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck as he rose to his feet, using a small coffee table to balance himself.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Jungwoo replied and Lucas felt the urge to ask what the heck happened last night, even though well- it was quite obvious.  
But instead he decided to ignore the subject, Jungwoo letting him use his shower and then the both of them heading to class, the walk there a mixture of silence and occasional glances.

“You know, we don’t have to ignore it. ” Lucas was caught off guard, realizing he wasn’t exactly sure what it was he ignoring so much. He remembered Mark, he remembered kissing him and then Ten- no, Jungwoo talking to him, he remembered Jungwoo’s soft lips against his. But as he tried to recollect the rest of the night it all seemed like one big dark hole, his thoughts swallowed by the alcohol in his veins.

“I don’t exactly...remember.” He admitted, not knowing whether he wanted to know.

_But a part of him did._

“ _Oh._ ” Jungwoo said, his voice dropping to a monotone.

“We... went back to my place, but that you know I guess. I guess you can fill out the blanks though,” and just like that it came to him, it started out like a small flame inside of him, a flicker of light that slowly grew and spread all over his body, the thoughts washing him like a tide.  
Jungwoo’s body presses against his, the both of them huddled in the small bunker bed and his hands in Jungwoo’s hair, and he felt him everywhere- that sort of electricity that he felt whenever he watched his streams but now it was burning real.  
Lucas gasped, trying to process the information but his mind failing to function properly, standing there and just staring at Jungwoo with an open mouth.

“Lucas are you okay?” He suddenly asked, arms reaching forward to wrap around his body, Jungwoo’s warmness surrounding him. Maybe it felt a bit more real now. Maybe Jungwoo wasn’t just a mere creation of his imagination.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

It was halfway through the lesson when Lucas was already starting to drift off, cheek leaning on his elbows. He heard the occasional ‘democracy’, ‘Reinvestment’ and ‘profit’ but the rest was lost in the thin air, his eyes fluttering shut.

He woke up to the sound of squeaky chairs dragging across the floor, looking up to see Jungwoo was gone.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

The days passed slower and slower, time seeming to stay still. Waking up. Going to class. Doing homework. Thinking of Jungwoo who slowly grew more and more distant.  
Lucas glanced at his phone, the black screen suddenly turning bright and then a buzzing sound.

Jungwoo: Hey Lucas ^^

He blinked and took another sip of his energy drink, the caffeine slowly kicking in but his mind still wondering whether he was dreaming.  
But he wasn’t.

With shaky fingers he typed: ‘Hey Jungwoo’ and hit sent. His phone buzzed back for what seemed instantly.

Jungwoo: I missed you...

If words could kill, then that would define you be the case here. He stared at the bright screen, leaning back in his chair.

He did the absolute worst (or best he could do) at that very moment.

“Hello?” He mumbled, Jungwoo taking a few seconds to respond, not sure whether it was the connection or his mind occupied by something else.

“Hey, Lucas!” He replied in that cheery voice of his, Lucas able to hear the huge smile on his lips.

“How have you been? Handling exams well?” He tried keeping his voice casual but ended up in a pitch just a bit too high to be normal.

Jungwoo hummed a yes, and suddenly there was a silence.

“I...” he started but couldn’t find the right words so he just stopped there, his hitched breath increasing with anticipation. But then Jungwoo continued.

“I think that, we shouldn’t ignore what happened. If you want to.” Lucas wanted to say something, he really did. He wanted to tell Jungwoo how much he loved being in his presence, the way his smile would light up his face and the small whines he would make whenever Lucas would attach his lips to his neck, marking him in beautiful red.

“Hmm.” It came out as a choked whisper and he could hear Jungwoo’s muffled laugh across the other line, a hint of nervousness in it.

“Lucas, did you... like it?” And suddenly his voice dropped just a slight octave lower, something in Lucas’ eyes darkening.

“Yeah, I did. I guess. Fuck I don’t know!” but he knew very well, he knew how many hours he spent staring at ceiling and thinking about how it would feel to do that again, to pin Jungwoo down and kiss him all over and make him all his.

“Did you?” He suddenly asked, hearing Jungwoo gasp a little.

“Lucas, I wanted to do this so badly for so long. I just...” There was another silence, the sound of the fan echoing across the small space and Lucas tapping his feet furiously in an uneven pace.

“I just kinda wish it was, you know, not like that.” He would be a fool to say he didn’t saw it coming. But quite honestly he did, his heart beating so fast he was sure Jungwoo could hear it on the other end.

“Lucas? I have another thing to ask,”

“Go ahead,”

“After we were, you know- done, you agreed to... something.” Lucas’ mouth went dry, holding his breath for what seemed like an eternity. His brain was like a hurricane of chaotic thoughts scattered all over. Out of everything, he had to be stupidly drunk with Jungwoo and probably stupidly agree to something he would deeply regret granted that he could well, remember what it was.

“What was it?” He replied in a shaky voice.

“You agreed to join my next stream.” The room suddenly turned hotter then it already was, his head spinning around.

He. Agreed. To. Join. Jungwoo’s. Stream.

Out of all idiotic decisions he made in his life, this definitely topped off the list.

“It’s okay! Don’t worry, you don’t have to do it. Just wanted to let you know in case you, forgot.” A part of him wanted to say no, to save himself the possible heart attack and back off but then a part of him screamed yes, his deepest fantasies just shy of coming true. Naturally he chose the second option.

“Ye-yes? I guess?” Lucas was surprised by himself and was pretty sure Jungwoo did too, hearing him gasp.

“You sure?”

“A hundred and nine percent.”

“Why not ten?”

“A hundred and ten be it.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

They met one afternoon right after class, Jungwoo’s roommate once again absent, and by this point Lucas had his suspicions whether the boy payed him to leave.  
He honestly didn’t mind.

“I have an idea,” Jungwoo said, disappearing into the bathroom and Lucas decided to sit on the small bed, playing with the strings of his sweatpants when the door suddenly flung open.

It was safe to say he was caught off guard, yelping in pain as his leg hit the edge of the coffee table beside him.  
A not so modestly clad Jungwoo was standing there, an oversized sweater swallowing his faint figure and a pair of knee high socks covering his toned legs, just a hint of smooth white skin to be seen. And he wearing a pair of cat ears.

“Jungwoo what the-“ he got closer and sat beside Lucas, eyes glued his neck.

“I thought maybe they’ll like it, I know it’s all new to you but after all I made a promise to them last time,” Jungwoo was now the one blushing, the beautiful pink decorating his cheeks. Lucas also noticed his lips matched that, stained with a shy red.

“Do you want to... get started?” Jungwoo whispered against his neck and of course, how could he say no?

“Yeah, sure.” It came out way less confident then he intended it to be but Jungwoo didn’t seem to mind, giving him a peck on the cheek which made his heart race and then rising from the bed to adjust the web camera, angling it just right so Lucas’ face was out of frame, Jungwoo putting on his signature mask.

An idea popped in his head.

“I don’t mind... showing my face.” He mumbled, not really sure wether he did but saying so anyway.

“Are you sure?” And Lucas just nodded, Jungwoo smiling warmly at him.

“Just make yourself comfortable,” but honestly he couldn’t, his muscles tensing up so much his veins were visibly popping. He would be oblivious to say it wasn’t a stupid decisions, one more added to the list of times he got drunk and called his ex saying he loves her or fell asleep in class or accidentally started to fall for Jungwoo.

And just as he glanced up, the red light shined and a stream of comments came rushing in.

“Hey guys, I have a guest here today.” He chuckled, gesturing at Lucas who was still trying to take a hold of himself.

“Hi, I’m a guest.” Lucas said, awkwardly sitting there.

“You remember I talked about that guy in my class? Well, that’s him.” Jungwoo added and flashed an innocent look at the camera, Lucas finding himself enjoying the act.

“I think we should get started then, I know you guys aren’t quite patient considering how long you have been waiting.” Even though he couldn’t see his face clearly, only the faint image shown on the old monitor he could hear the smirk forming on his lips, the boy suddenly turning around to look up at Lucas. Something switched in his eyes.

“Can I-“ he whispered, running a few delicate fingers across the fabric of Lucas’ sweatpants, already sporting a half-hard on.

“Fuck, yes.” He practically growled, suddenly realizing Jungwoo took off his mask, pretty sure it would be shown to the camera but he could not care less right now as Jungwoo took no time to attack his aching groin with small kisses, finally pulling down his sweatpants and leaving Lucas panting and in his boxers, a wet spot right at the middle. After a few more teasing kisses he pulled them down, Lucas’ erection slapping against his abdominals.

“So big,” Jungwoo mumbled and it shot right at Lucas’ dick, feeling the boy’s tongue twisting and twirling around the head, unable to suppress a choked moan as he collected the precum and mixed it with his own saliva, kitten licking it- not helping with the fluffy cat ears he was wearing. He looked adorable. 

“Ah jun-“ he realized what he was about to say and put one hand on his mouth, quite in a convenient time as Jungwoo started swallowing his length, his hot mouth wrapped around his dick making him feel like he’s going crazy.

“Does it feel good, Daddy?” He released his grip with one echoing pop, Lucas feeling even more desperate then he already was. Jungwoo has called him Daddy.

“Yes Baby Boy, it feels so fucking good.” And it really did, every each of his nerves on fire, not noticing that he indeed just called Jungwoo _Baby Boy._  
He grabbed the sheets as Jungwoo dove back in, taking him all in with the tip of his dick hitting his throat, making Lucas sigh in pleasure, Jungwoo humming with each blow. Lucas’ hands found their way to the boy’s hair, tugging and pulling, wanting to make him a mess. His mess.

“Can I... fuck you?” He asked and suddenly he felt exposed, suddenly he felt like the awkward Lucas that always found himself speechless around Jungwoo.

“Daddy- please make me cum,” he looked at him with such pleading eyes and within a few seconds Lucas flipped them around , pinning jungwoo to the bed and pulling up the sweater he was wearing, revealing his cute bare ass.

“What do you want?” He placed both of his large hands on the boy’s back, grabbing the lube from the bedside and squirting it on Jungwoo’s ass, taking some to pump his own dick and then slowly pushing it in, the both of them panting loudly.

“I want,” one thrust,

“You,” another one, this time deeper making Jungwoo cry.

“To fuck me.” And Lucas was already frantically thrusting into Jungwoo, his pace increasing and he felt himself closer and closer.

“You’re such a good boy for me,” he said through gritted teeth, his body overwhelmed with electricity as his orgasm hit him, his body trembling so hard he feared he might faint, watching the white liquid fill Jungwoo up. He reached for the boy’s dick, giving it a few pumps before he also came, tears forming at the edge of his eyes.

They stayed like that, Lucas tracing soothing circles across Jungwoo’s back, kissing his neck and wanting more then ever to just stay like that, having Jungwoo right bedside him. But the realization hit him and he was pretty sure Jungwoo too, cause he stood up and turned to face the laptop.

“Your friend is so hot,” he suddenly said, grabbing Lucas by the wrist.

“I agree. Hey look! Someone said you should make your own channel,” and they both laughed, reading more comments until they felt it was enough, finally ending the stream.

 

 

 

 

  
“So are you gonna do it?”

“Do what-“  
“How about LucasTheNerd? Does that sound good? Or maybe something more creative-” and Lucas couldn’t help but laugh again, gently nudging his shoulder, mumbling ‘shut up’ which might as well have been nothing.

“You know you’re missing on a huge opportunity,” and so he went into a long ramble of jutted words, Lucas losing his focus and finally crashing his mouth against Jungwoo’s, making him shut up.

“I just want you,”

 

 


End file.
